


R for Robins

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [18]
Category: DCU
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Drabble, Gen, and her time as Robin, robins, there's also a very brief mention of Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Dick is trying to explain to Damian what being Robin means.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 20





	R for Robins

Dick looks down at his newest little brother, who has recently become his pseudo-son instead. And his Robin. Which… Dick never asked for any of this. He _never_ wanted to be Batman. And though he has taught another Robin before (Tim, he means, Dick was never really there for either Jason or Steph, though he should have been) being the Batman part of the duo is completely different.

He hears a voice in his memories, high and childish and happy, say _being Robin gives me magic!_ and he looks at Damian, angry and violent and raised among killers. To be a killer himself. 

Damian could use some magic. Might need Robin in a way that Tim didn’t. (And Dick’s trying not to think about Tim, just now.) Damian’s mother never hugged him, never called him her little bird, her little robin, who could fly like he had wings. (Tim’s mother never hugged him either. Dick’s not thinking about it. He’s not.)

“Being Robin is hard,” he says. “It’s a big responsibility.” 

And it is. Of course it is. But he wishes he could explain that Robin is freedom and fun and a light in the darkness. But Damian wouldn’t understand.

**Author's Note:**

> About the "being Robin gives me magic"-line. Technically Dick wasn't there to hear Jason say that... But artistic licence, right? Right.


End file.
